Medical emergencies pose a serious and prevalent threat to society. Emergency departments in the United States average approximately 400 visits for each 1000 people each year. According to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, Americans suffered 11,570 non-fatal injuries and 59 fatal injuries for each 100,000 people in 2007. Medical emergencies are often associated with natural or man-made disasters that involve temporary loss of services such as water, electricity, natural gas, and communications.
First aid is the initial care of illness or injury provided before professional medical care can be obtained in a professional medical facility. The key aims of first aid are to: preserve life, prevent further harm, and promote recovery. In the initial care of illness and injury, it is well established that a victim's life and chances for recovery are best protected when they receive care within a short period of time. The term “golden hour” is often used to represent the core principle of rapid intervention.
A first aid kit, which is a collection of supplies and equipment useful in providing first aid, can improve the ability of an initial caregiver to provide effective care. First aid kits known in the art commonly contain supplies such as bandages of various sizes and types, dressings, eye pads, gauze pads, butterfly closure strips, saline, antiseptic wipes, burn dressings, adhesive tape, and even oral and topical medications. In addition, first aid kits commonly contain equipment such as gloves, eye protection, face masks, scissors, tweezers, alcohol pads, chemical cold packs, hand sanitizer, thermometers, and blankets.